


Get Dressed You Merry Gentlemen

by Freckledbun



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckledbun/pseuds/Freckledbun
Summary: Ren longs to see Akechi again, but especially on major holidays.





	Get Dressed You Merry Gentlemen

It had been a few years since the incident in Mementos. Christmas had never been the same. Ren sat alone in his room in Inaba. It was night, his family already did gifts, and his friends were all offline doing various fun things. He smiled sadly at his phone and just lay down on his bed, holding it to his chest. Morgana curled up next to him and fell asleep quickly. He felt tingles running through him and his chest felt heavy. Keeping busy during the day was easy, but when things got quiet he always felt this way. The holidays made it worse. 

Akechi was gone forever. They couldn’t save him. Things had improved but Akechi still wasn’t there. Their lives got better but Akechi was still dead. No one brought him up, but everyone knew Ren took it the hardest. He was probably the only person who missed the detective in the whole world and it was hard to let go when he knew he was the last one; without his grief no one would be left to cry for him. That was the only way he had to honor his friend. As the world moved on, he’d make sure to look back and keep him in his heart. 

Ren finally mustered up the energy to look at his phone again. No one had come back online yet. He glanced at the last text thread he’d had with Akechi. Ren sent Akechi messages that he’d never see on important occasions. They all had little red exclamation points next to them to indicate they couldn’t be sent. There were happy birthdays and little excited messages about accomplishments and exciting events. Ren would, just every once in a while, send him one message or maybe more. Whenever things were slow and he started to feel the pangs of sadness and guilt again, he’d take all his feelings and put them into a message. He hoped Akechi’s angel could see them. There was no grave to visit, so this was the best he could do. 

**Ren:** Merry Christmas. 

He just sent the one. That’s all he needed. However, his eyes got wide when he saw the message had been sent. It had a time stamp. He felt his hands shake. What was going on? Had someone gotten Akechi’s number? No. That wasn’t fair. No one could have it. It was Akechis. Ren started to breathe faster and held back a pathetic noise. That was all he had left. He wasn’t ready to give it up. It was such a little thing but he felt the pain of his death suddenly all over again. He sent his phone aside and rolled over to hug Morgana and tried desperately not to cry. 

The buzzing of his phone interrupted Ren’s tantrum. He didn’t want to look. It was going to ask who he was or say wrong number. He almost didn’t but then desperately grabbed for it and looked at his messages. 

**Akechi:** Happy Christmas! 

Ren’s mind swam. He clutched his phone harder. Morgana had stirred and was looking at the phone too but didn’t say anything. His cat was the only one that knew anything about his ritualistic texting so he at least understood the magnitude of this message. It made no sense. Who had turned on Akechi’s phone? Who was pranking him? It was cruel. Ren briefly considered murder, he was so angry. He got control of his emotions and locked all the others away in a box for later. He would see how this unfolded and then act accordingly.

 **Ren:** Who is this? 

**Akechi:** It’s Goro Akechi. I suppose you don’t remember me. Was that message just a mass text to all your contacts? Well, either way I hope you had a happy holiday. It was nice to see your name pop up again. 

**Ren:** Cut the bullshit.

 **Akechi:** Uh. Wow. I’m sorry? I don’t believe I understand what I said wrong. 

**Ren:** Akechi is dead! Who the hell are you?

 **Akechi:** I assure you I’m not dead, Ren. How could I be texting you if I were deceased? 

**Ren:** You couldn’t. That’s how I know you’re not Akechi.

 **Akechi:** Here I’ll prove it. 

Whoever had the phone texted Ren a selfie of Akechi and Ren’s heart just about exploded. This was too cruel. 

**Ren:** That could be an old photo.

The person texted him another selfie and he was holding up a newspaper with his finger pointing to the date. Ignoring the question of who had a newspaper on hand like that, the other question was how was this real? Had Ren finally taken one too many drugs? Was he dead too? Had he gone insane?

 **Ren:** I don’t believe you.

 **Akechi:** Gosh are you trolling me right now? I thought that would prove it.

 **Ren:** You’re the one trolling me!

 **Akechi:** Sigh. I could meet you in person and prove to you that I’m not dead? Though, if you think it’s not really me for real, I suppose that would seem like a ruse to lure you into a murderous trap, now wouldn’t it? 

**Ren:** Yes.

 **Akechi:** I assure you I do not wish to murder you.

 **Ren:** Where are you now?

 **Akechi:** Tokyo, actually. Do you still live in an attic?

 **Ren:** No I’m in Inaba.

 **Akechi:** That’s rather far.

 **Ren:** Two hours. I could be there before midnight.

 **Akechi:** Hm. I could meet you in Shibuya station. Then if it’s not really me, there will be witnesses.

 **Ren:** So you can’t murder me?

 **Akechi:** Yes.

 **Ren:** I appreciate that. I’ll see you soon.

 **Akechi:** Oh. You’re actually going to come? Okay. I hope this isn’t a joke. I would be happy to see you.

“You’re actually going?” Morgana wondered with a kitty-scowl.

“Yes,” Ren muttered as he flung out of bed to get bundled up. He needed to know. At least this would keep him busy. He felt like it wasn’t going to be Akechi but even for two hours he could believe it would be.

“Should I come to protect you?” the cat wondered and Ren shook his head. “Are you sure?”

“It’s cold out. You should stay here.”

“What if you get murdered?”

“If I do then you need to stay alive and take care of my parents,” Ren said, making Morgana pout. They agreed he’d be better off at the house and he ended up just falling asleep anyway. Ren felt bad since he carried his best friend everywhere, but he needed to do this and he needed his space.

Two hours went by simultaneously too slow and too fast. After sneaking out, Ren spent the whole train ride anxiously watching the sights go by. He wanted to text Akechi more to be sure he wasn’t hallucinating but he didn’t want to seem weird. Finally, he arrived and had to stop himself from running out of the train to go to the front steps.

No one was there.

Ren crumbled. He could hardly stand and just sunk to his knees and took a deep breath. He licked his lips and sniffled and stared at the floor tiles, laughing bitterly. This was what he expected. He knew he shouldn’t have gone but he had to check. He had to know but now he was crushed. Merry Christmas indeed. In the background the clock chimed twelve times, the only way Ren even knew time was still moving. It was all he could hear. He knew he had to get up and stop making a scene but he didn’t think he could. His legs died with his hopes and dreams.

“Ren?” Came a voice from behind him. “Ren,” it laughed gently, “What are you doing like that? Are you injured?”

Ren whipped around and fell back onto his ass. He stared up at Akechi. The brown haired boy was bundled up in a tan peacoat, a striped scarf, and a cute hat. He looked soft. The lights from the station backlit him, making him look angelic. He had a soft, amused smile on his face as he observed Ren’s antics. “Sorry to scare you. I was just in the bathroom. Are you going to be okay?”

Ren bristled and launched up from the floor to grab Akechi and pull him into a giant bear hug, burying his face in his shoulder and gripping him tighter than death ever could.

Akechi laughed nervously and carefully returned the hug, patting his back in awkward reassurance. “I’m happy to see you too.”

“Is this real?” Ren said so quietly that Akechi wouldn’t have heard him if he wasn’t so close.

“I believe so.”

“How are you here?” 

“Where else would I be?” 

“Dead,” Ren said bluntly, refusing to let him go. People were staring as they walked by but luckily left them alone.

“Sorry. I’m still alive for now at least,” Akechi said with a snicker. 

“Where have you been?” Ren kept pressing, head swimming with questions he needed answered immediately.

“I’m not sure. Luckily, it’s only been a little bit and it looks like you all won. I am happy for everyone.”

“It’s been years!” Ren said a little too loudly and shut his mouth, clenching his jaw. He pulled away finally and kept his hands firmly on Akechi’s shoulders. He’d disappear if he let go. “It’s been years,” Ren said again, softer now.

“Really? Hm. It seems I’ve lost a bit of time…” Akechi pondered, seeming a little unnerved. So he had no idea either. “Regardless, I would like to apologize to you for my behavior. I know it doesn’t mean much, but maybe I can make it up to you one day, or you never have to see me again if you would rather that. I somehow think that isn’t the case, considering this reaction, but I would like to ask for your forgiveness anyway, even though I’ve done nothing to deserve it.”

“Heh.” Ren cracked a sad, exasperated smile. Akechi still could never shut up. “You sacrificed yourself for us. You’ve done enough. I forgive you.”

Akechi looked down and then back at him with warm eyes. His lips curled into one of the first genuine smiles Ren had ever seen him have on his face. It was different than his polite façade. It was relieved and vulnerable. It was his actual smile. He had been actually sorry and was happy to have just one person that understood him.

“…So. Inaba then?” Akechi said after a long silence between them. He needed to break up the awkward tension.

“Yes. I’m from there.”

“Hm. I feel like I should have known that,” Akechi mused, standing there and letting Ren grip his arms. He was thankful for that. He needed it after all this time. If he let go, Akechi would disappear. “When is the last train?”

“One.”

“Ah. That’s soon.” Akechi frowned. “I guess our time is going to be short. I’m a little disappointed…”

“You could come back with me. There isn’t a lot to do there though…” Ren scowled. He didn’t want to go. They would be getting back at three in the morning anyway but Ren’s parents wouldn’t mind if he brought back a secret guest. He was an adult; he could do as he pleased.

“I wouldn’t want to impose,” Akechi said softly.

“It’s not a problem.” 

“Well then. I would love to see your home,” he said, offering a light smile. 

So they went back to Inaba together. Ren sat next to Akechi and struggled not to grab at him. He wanted to hold his hand. He wanted to hug him. He wanted to kiss him. His cheeks looked soft and his lips looked softer. He somehow was able to control himself. He sat quietly and Akechi was somehow silent as well. It was hard to decide on what to even say. When they got to the station at three in the morning, they snuck in quietly and slipped into Ren’s childhood room. Morgana was playing with Ren’s Gameboy somehow by holding the stylus in his teeth and glanced up, bristling his fur. He stared suspiciously but decided to wait for Ren to explain. 

“Akechi is alive,” Ren offered. “We wanted to talk so I brought him here. Sorry to surprise you.” 

“Oh.” Morgana frowned but nodded. “I…Okay…” If that’s what Ren decided he would have to accept it. “Okay. I’ll leave you guys alone.” He hopped down from the bed, dragging his game with him. He’d go entertain himself in the living room. As he passed Akechi he just stared at him. He didn’t know how to react because a lot of bad things had happened but he had ultimately made the right decision. That was tough and Ren seemed to have a handle on it. He’d reserve his judgment like a good boy. 

Ren and Akechi watched him leave and Ren shut the door lightly with his foot. Akechi cleared his throat and smiled gently. “You have a kotatsu,” he observed, not sure what to say. 

“Mhm. It’s cold out. Morgana likes to sleep under it with me,” Ren said. He padded over to turn it on so that they could be warm as they talked. He sat down and motioned for Akechi to sit with him. 

The zombie detective sat across from him politely and laughed, crinkling his nose in the cute way he would and covering his mouth politely with the back of his hand. “That’s rather adorable. You’re like two cats.” 

“Hm. Yeah I guess,” Ren agreed. Everyone always referred to him as a cat and he just learned to accept it. If Morgana could be a human, why couldn’t he be a cat? He picked up an orange out of the basket on his warm table and held it out to Akechi. “I got you a Christmas present.”

“Ah, is this it?” Akechi asked with another laugh. He took the orange tentatively and held it like a delicate egg. Ren nodded with a slick grin. “I’ll treasure it always.” He laughed and started to peel it anyway, despite his declaration. “I’m afraid I don’t have anything for you in return.”

“That’s okay. It’s the 26th already anyway.”

“Hm. I suppose that’s true. I’ll have to make it up to you next year,” Akechi decided. 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Ren decided right back. He couldn’t stop smiling. His head was flooding with questions but he ignored all of them. He just gave himself a minute to be very, very happy. He watched Akechi eat an orange slice and one was offered to him. He took it and ate it and it too. They shared the whole thing and kept smiling at each other.

“Is Shido dead then?” Akechi wondered as Ren ate the last slice, shattering the mood. Ren chewed what was in his mouth and nodded. “Hm. I should probably turn myself in…” And with that things turned dark.

“Please don’t,” Ren muttered.

“I did a lot of bad things,” Akechi clarified to him. “The last thing I remember is trying to kill all of you. I disposed of people through the metaverse, but they died nonetheless. That’s a crime. I should tell someone.”

“Please don’t,” Ren repeated.

“Shouldn’t I repent?” Akechi wondered.

“No. I just got you back. I already spent time in the detention center for violating my parole. It was hell. Real jail would be worse. You can’t go there. Let’s run away together. We can change our names,” Ren suggested all of that desperately. He realized how stupid he sounded but he had been consumed with grief. He couldn’t go back now.

Akechi laughed lightly. “You’re very interesting, but I don’t think I should do that. It would ruin your life. I’m going to turn myself in. I’ll speak to Sae about it tomorrow. Perhaps she can help me due to the bizarre nature of my crimes. I really regret it, so running away now would definitely be the opposite thing I should do. I’m sorry, Ren.”

He slumped and lay down on the floor, obscuring himself under the kotatsu.

“Oh don’t have a tantrum. You still have me tonight,” Akechi offered, peering over the table to try to get a look at him.

“That’s not enough,” Ren muttered childishly.

“You can visit me.”

“No.”

“Ouch. That stings.” Akechi frowned and sat back down, crossing his arms. “You’re being rather childish right now.” Ren kicked him from under the table and Akechi hissed and pulled his leg away. “Oh come on. Please don’t act like this. You’re the only friend I have, but you have many. You can’t run away with me. You’ll just have to wait.”

Ren sat up and stared at him with dark, puffy eyes, unobscured, as he wasn’t wearing his glasses. “I just got you back. No one else knows about you except for Morgana. If we don’t tell anyone, you can just pretend to be dead and live under my bed and I’ll feed you table scraps and pretend the house has a ghost.”

Akechi burst out laughing. “Alright. I get it. I’ll stay with you. You better not get sick of me.”

“Never.”

The two of them spent the rest of the early morning cuddling in Ren’s bed. Ren stroked Akechi’s hair and they tangled their legs together. He smelled his sweet coffee scent and eventually was lulled to sleep, exhaustion gripping him tight and not letting go until he shut his eyes and let it take him away.

When he woke up around noon, Akechi was gone. Ren felt cold and a part of him died. He saw the orange peel as he padded slowly out of his room to head to wash up and scowled darkly. Morgana ran up to him from the living room and meowed at him loudly and rubbed up against his leg.

“How are you feeling?” Morgana asked, worried about him, clearly.

“Like shit,” Ren actually admitted.

“Yeah well you stayed up all night. I’m sorry about Akechi.” Morgana meowed as Ren picked him up to hold him tight. He pat his face with his tiny white paw. “You’ll see him again one day.”

Ren frowned and nodded. He went and washed up and had lunch with his parents. When he checked his phone his chat with Akechi was still open. There was a little red exclamation mark next to the message that he’d sent that said “Merry Christmas.” Akechi had never read it. Had he even gotten on that train to Tokyo? He sighed. This happened every once in a while. He didn’t know what was causing it but not even Morgana knew that it was happening. If he told someone, they might figure out why it occurred, fix it and then it would never happen again; he really would only get to see Akechi again in the afterlife. He couldn’t wait that long. One day, he hoped that it would be real and he’d wake up and Akechi would still be in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I lied about updating my other fic and wrote a oneshot for Christmas instead! I hope everyone cried even if it was an accident. I'd wanted to write something cute and this came out of me. Sorry!
> 
> I see I'm the first Akeshu person to switch over to using "Ren" as there was no tag for it. I have big big plans, I'll see you in my other stories~~
> 
> Merry Chrimsas, Happy Hamyuleka, and ghoul bless us, every one. Goodnight everyone!


End file.
